She Lives on Through Him
by Samsumg Super Aladdin Boy II
Summary: Ed regards Al as the reason their mother is still alive. Kind of fluffy.


**This just randomly plopped into my head, and I thought, "I have an account I never use..." and that is how this story came to be. It's set after the end, but it could be either anime or the manga, you choose. This is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh! ._."**

**I don't own FMA!**

* * *

Edward looked on, towards Alphonse, who was currently at the stove stirring a pot. The simple expression on his face said that he didn't need to look, or possibly even be awake, to know what he was doing.

That thought hit him again, the one that hadn't hit him for years. The thought that Al was almost unbearably similar to their mother. That it was because of him their mother wasn't dead, not _really_.

When he smiled, he saw her. When he hugged him, he felt her. When he cooked or cleaned, it was really his mother doing the chores.

When they were younger, Al would always blame himself, scared that it was his fault their supposed mother died a second time. When Al voiced this, Ed would dismiss it and claim it was quite the contrary. To this day, Al didn't get why, because Ed figured Al had seen him break down enough times.

Al was more like Trisha in both looks and personality - soft and sweet, while Ed was more like their father Hohenheim in that respect - bright and fiery. However, both had inherited their mother's kindness and Father's intelligence whilst finding some courage and stubbornness of their own.

It was why people who'd known them all, like the Rockbells, had all thought that Ed and Al both perfect mixes of their parents, almost one person. People who saw them fight or work together would agree hastily.

For a moment, when Ed's favourite stew was placed in front of him, he was certain his mother had cooked it. He then realised, however, she may as well have, since it was actually Al who cooked it.

That wasn't to say Al wasn't his own person - Al could get _extremely_ angry, more angry than Ed on rare occasion, something their mother had not ever done, according to Pinako, who had known her much longer than Ed, Al or Hohenheim.

And although almost everyone knew Al as the quiet, kind, shy and reserved Elric brother, in close quarters he was sometimes anything but. Ed thought it must have been having a suit of armour for a body for several years, but even just a _few_ sweets could set Al into a frenzy of bursting energy.

There was also the fact that even from a young age, Al was amazingly good at holding his liqueur, something that not even Hohenheim or Ed possessed (much to Pinako's extreme amusement). This had been proven right after Al had recovered completely from regaining his body, Havoc had decided that they were virtually adults anyway and they should drink to their good health - it would be far from the first time any of them had broken the law, anyway.

Al had been extremely hesitant at first, but after much coaxing from Ed and Havoc, he'd given it a go, and decided he liked the sensation of whiskey burning his throat. By the time Hawkeye learned of the situation and went to put a stop to it, Havoc had had five shots and was only just drunk, Ed had had three and was piss drunk, and Al had had eight shots and his speech was had only the slightest slur, and he could walk perfectly fine on his own.

The next morning, seeing as Al managed to escape a hangover somehow, he was the one to tend to Ed. He'd tutted and scolded Ed, but he still smiled sweetly and brought him back to health as fast as he could.

More and more memories flooded Ed's brain, until he became almost dizzy. Finally, he was pulled out of his reminiscing by Al.

"Brother? Are you alright? You're smiling blankly at the wall and your stew is getting cold. I won't have to spoon feed you, will I?" he added, torn between amusement and exasperation.

"Huh? What? No, of course not, Al. What, don't you think I can do something simple like feed myself?" He brought his spoon up to his lips ostentatiously, and his brother laughed. His spoon stopped just short of his mouth. A wonderful, melodious sound that sounded even more like Trisha's now that he was out of the armour.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Al inquired, concern evident in his eyes.

"Absolutely! Never better," Ed grinned, before shoving his food in his mouth and emptying the bowl within fifteen seconds.

Al sighed, "The things I have to deal with from you…" though there was a fond smile on his face.

Ed thought that it would've been impossible for someone to not be proud of Alphonse. Why, even that bastard Mustang was probably proud of him.

Ed had pulled Al into a sudden hug, "Alphonse. Don't ever change." Al had seemed taken aback and quite shocked, but he returned the rare hug nonetheless. Al wondered what had brought this on so suddenly, but he decided not to ask. Ed would tell him when he was ready.

Though after all they'd both been through, Al was the closest thing to purity and innocence he'd ever encountered. _Just like their mother_.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading! I have no idea if this is worth being published... *nervous laughter***

**Anyway, don't forget to drop a review!**

**-Aisusoudo**


End file.
